


Atsumu Has A Crush

by soffeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, atsumu is a mess, kenma pick the mess up pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soffeon/pseuds/soffeon
Summary: Atsumu fails to ask Kenma out over at the New Year's gathering held at the Kozume house.Osamu is a bully.Akaashi is an angel.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Kozume Kenma/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Atsumu Has A Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This was merely titled "Atsumu's Crush" over on twitter so, a bit more effort here ig? Been having more AtsuKen thoughts since Furudate's New Year's greeting (I'm late, yes) and this is the result.
> 
> You can view the English translation of Furudate's art here: https://twitter.com/todokugou/status/1344642756371734529?s=20
> 
> Takes place directly after everyone goes home from the New Year's gathering in the Kozume house!

The drive back to Osamu's Tokyo apartment is silent with Akaashi riding shotgun, sneaking not-so-subtle glances over at him. He's grateful for his brother's boyfriend's tact and tendency to keep to himself, really, but he could practically hear Akaashi-kun thinking out loud. Without exchanging any words, they arrive in the messy (it had been tidy before he occupied the guest room for the holidays) 2-bedroom apartment to find Osamu waiting for them on his couch, still clad in his Onigiri Miya uniform.  
  
"Hey baby," Osamu stands, beaming at the sight of Akaashi toeing off his shoes. The relief to find Akaashi safe in his home dissipates when he turns to his twin. "Oi shitnoodle, ya didn't take the trash out!"  
  
"Shut yer trap, Samu," Atsumu hisses back weakly. He rolls his eyes at Akaashi walking into Osamu's arms, murmurs of 'happy new year' not going unnoticed by the blond.  
  
"How'd it go?" his twin asks him. Beside Osamu, Akaashi looks on in curiosity, glancing between them.  
  
Atsumu discards his hoodie aggressively and ignores his question. "Didja save me some tuna and spring onion rice balls?"  
  
"No," Osamu answers without remorse. "Well?"  
  
Atsumu sighs and drags his feet to the couch, dropping himself and starting, "Eh, con man and Shoyo-kun were glued to his side," he whines. "Yer boyfriend wasn't any help too."  
  
Akaashi frowns and shoots Osamu a confused look.  
  
"Don't drag Keiji into yer mess," Osamu quickly berates him. Akaashi steps forward, still clueless, and asks Atsumu, "Care for some tea, Miya-san?"  
  
"Ya call 'Samu 'Osamu', why aren't I 'Atsumu' to ya?"  
  
"Gyokuro it is, Miya-san." Akaashi turns, sharing a smile with Osamu from Atsumu's squawks of protest, and disappears into the kitchen. Osamu lingers, gaze transfixed to where Akaashi had gone, and warns his brother, "If ya take it out on Keiji I'm kicking yer ass out."  
  
"I'm tellin' Ma you kicked me out on the first day of the year!" Atsumu threatens back. Osamu leaves him to join Akaashi and Atsumu leans on the headrest, face impassive.  
  
In hindsight, the party was a delight. Everyone present had been in high spirits, the food was something he thought Osamu should take note of, and there was plenty of alcohol to go around. That Bokkun and Shoyo-kun informing him that world-famous Kodzuken extended the invitation to him was the cherry on top.  
  
The silver-haired Karasuno setter, Suga, proved to be an excellent karaoke duet partner. Watching Yaku outdrink anyone who challenged him was anarchy. Other than Kageyama, who opted to eat and listen, he and his teammates managed to entertain the party with anecdotes of their adventures.  
  
They were a hit, the party laughing along with their antics.  
  
And when he remembers how Kenma's eyes would land on him and only him when he contributes to a story, he can't help but smile a little at the memory.  
  
A steaming mug of tea placed in front of him breaks his reverie and before he could thank Akaashi, Osamu steamrolls his train of thought.  
  
"Talk."  
  
"He was the host! I couldn't get a word in alone-"  
  
"Lame. Ya go ta his party and ya leave empty handed."  
  
Before he could hurl the mug in his hand at Osamu's face, Akaashi audibly gasps and grabs Atsumu's attention.  
  
"Wait, Kenma? You like Kenma, Miya-san?"  
  
Atsumu frowns, befuddled by Akaashi's naivety. Has Osamu never mentioned it at all? If Kuroo wasn't orbiting around the CEO, Shoyo-kun, or Bokkun, or Yaku would be around. He kept it from Shoyo-kun and Bokkun, afraid their enthusiasm might accidentally let it slip to Kenma before he was ready to confess. Yaku knew, he remembers telling their libero weeks ago. As ruthless as Yaku could be, he cared deeply for his kouhai and would handle this delicately.  
  
One look at Akaashi's animated face, usually more composed and less deadpan unlike his twin, and he's floored that this is indeed news to him.  
  
"Ya knew," Atsumu waves a finger accusingly at Osamu, looking anything but interested with an arm wrapped around Akaashi, "Ya knew and ya didn't bother lettin' yer boyfriend know ta help and be my wingman earlier."  
  
"But Miya-"  
  
Akaashi is interrupted with a kiss from Osamu, and Atsumu regrets not having thrown the mug of hot tea.  
  
Akaashi pulls away and chides his boyfriend, "Why won't you help Miya-san?"  
  
"Yer an only child, ya don't get it," Osamu shrugs. Akaashi narrows his eyes and faces Atsumu.  
  
"I spoke to Kenma earlier and he agreed to do some promo for Onigiri Miya. We're shooting within the week, but promo with an internet celebrity _and_ a famous, Olympic athlete would elevate it, wouldn't you agree?" Akaashi smiles not unkindly.  
  
Atsumu perks up. Osamu sighs.  
  
"Akaashi-kun, I could kiss you right now," Atsumu grins.  
  
Something warm wrapped in paper hits his head.  
  
"Stuff yer face with that before I punch yer trap," Osamu says with an air of finality. "If ya need anything else, don't."  
  
"Goodnight, Miya-san," Akaashi says anyway, and the couple head towards Osamu's bedroom. Atsumu opens the paper wrapping and grins. The aroma of tuna and spring onion permeates the air, crisp and creamy, and Atsumu digs in.  
  
Later, after he's washed up for the night, he attempts to block out the noise as he passes Osamu's room on the way to the guest room until he realizes they weren't having sex (yet). He frowns, hearing the distinct baritone of his twin.  
  
"Ya don't hafta suck up to 'Tsumu, ya know? My folks already adore ya."  
  
"I want to," he hears Akaashi and he wonders why the Fukurodani setter sounds giddy. "It's for Kenma, too."  
  
"Why?" Osamu asks, mirroring Atsumu's exact thoughts.  
  
"Kenma has a crush on Atsumu."  
  
Atsumu stops drying his hair, tuning out the rest of the couple's conversation completely. He heads over to the guest room and sits on the edge of the bed, processing Akaashi's revelation. He's about to see Kenma again, sometime this week, and he's consumed by one thought.  
  
_It's mutual._


End file.
